


Sleigh Bells Jingling

by tryslora



Series: 27 Years of Christmas [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community:hd_seasons, Double Drabble, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Christmas 2015: A "romantic" sleigh ride home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleigh Bells Jingling

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns these characters; I do not.
> 
> Written for the Advent Calendar Challenge for 2011 in hd_seasons on Livejournal. Prompt filled: Sleigh

“Someday we’re going to do this again, just the two of us.”

Draco glanced at Harry. “Hm?” He had to shift their daughter who had curled on his lap and was fast asleep, one arm looped over his shoulder.

“This.” Harry jerked his chin at the horse pulling the sleigh through the snow, the white landscape outside, and the tree being pulled behind. He couldn’t gesture, one arm trapped by James snuggled up against his side, the other behind Scorpius who curled between Draco and Harry.

“Are you saying being sprawled upon by four children isn’t romantic?”

Harry just smiled.

#

It took careful work and rearranging, but eventually Harry and Draco managed to settle themselves at the center of the seat, children sleeping to either side. Draco put his arm about Harry’s shoulder, and Harry leaned comfortably against Draco.

“Perfect,” Harry murmured.

“Everything I’ve wanted for Christmas,” Draco admitted. “How did I become so lucky?”

“You had the misfortune of drawing Ron’s name in the Secret Santa,” Harry reminded him. “Helping you shop was our first date.”

“I should thank Weasley.” But first, Draco kissed Harry, and again, and again.

Luckily, the horse knew the way home on its own.


End file.
